


Release

by obsessedandthirsty (getsherlockinmybed)



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getsherlockinmybed/pseuds/obsessedandthirsty
Summary: This is set right after Joker escapes the detectives on the subway train. You are a struggling legal secretary who busks in the subway in her spare time. You see a sexy man with a painted clown face striding towards you and are magnetically drawn to him. You decide to give him what he deserves.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & You, Arthur Fleck/You, Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You, Joker/Original Female Character(s), Joker/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Release

“I don’t beloong heeere….” You sang out the last line of Creep by Radiohead as best you could despite the scratchy soreness you could start to feel in your throat. It was nearly 5pm and you had been standing just inside the entrance of the subway station singing and playing your guitar since 9am that morning, with barely a break. The cold and tiredness were starting to seep into your bones. Time to go home.

You glanced down at the old, worn, drawstring bag that was open at your feet and picked it up to inspect your earnings for the day…one five-dollar bill, four one-dollar bills and a handful of change. Not a good day. Still, at least it might be enough to pick up some take-out food on the way home. Your job as a legal secretary in a law firm in the city paid just over minimum wage, barely enough to live on, so you took to busking on the weekends and sometimes in the evenings to make a little extra. You had a fairly decent voice and an old classical guitar given to you by your father who was also an aspiring musician in his day. “I wonder what he would have thought about me busking in the subway?” you mused to yourself, remembering fondly how he taught you how to play the guitar as a child.

Suddenly, you were jolted out of your reverie by the shouts of male voices and a dozen or so policemen running towards the subway platform. “What the fu-??” you exclaimed as you looked in the direction they were running. Your breath abruptly caught in your throat when your eyes landed on a male figure wearing a fitted red suit, yellow waistcoat, and a teal green shirt striding assertively in your direction, a cigarette in his hand and a seductive smirk on his painted face. Wait….what?? As he came closer you could see his face was painted like that of a clown, a red nose, a big sloppy red smile, and blue triangles above and below his eyes and ohhh... holy hell...now he was almost to where you were standing you could see that he had the most magnificent emerald green eyes you had ever seen. They matched beautifully with his vivid wavy green hair that was swinging hypnotically around his beautiful face.

You stood there with your mouth agape as you watched the beautiful stranger stride purposefully past you, all potent male dominance and power. Just as he was about to pass you completely you caught his intoxicating scent of sweat and cologne as he glanced in your direction and smirked with a look in his eyes that can only be described as lascivious. Time seemed to stand still as your mouth went dry and your heart felt like it was about to beat out of your chest. Before you could process what was happening your feet were moving in the same direction, following the magnetically sexy clown man. You hastily grabbed your guitar and bag while you still had enough senses about you to do so.

Logic played no part in your decision to follow this exciting stranger…if you were being logical you would reason that this man’s self-assured air of arrogance meant that he was at the very least an asshole and quite possibly dangerous, he maybe even had something to do with the reason all the cops were running around. No….it was pure instinct, a surge of adrenaline and excitement spurring you on. God knows you needed some excitement in your life, it was so damn boring…a dull 9 to 5 job, no friends to go out with as you hadn’t been in this crappy city long, and no-one waiting at home for you. “Fuck it” you thought, “this guy’s sexy and obviously interested, so why not?” 

You had no idea if he even knew you were following him as you stayed back a few feet, admiring the way his hips swayed as he strutted in front of you like he owned the place. You followed him out of the subway station and right down the main street which was filled with protestors in clown masks causing chaos, as well as other terrified residents trying to avoid them. They didn’t bother you at all and you figured it was maybe because your old, almost threadbare clothes suggested that you too were almost on the poverty line. You were one of them…so they left you alone. 

As you passed the cinema a small crowd of people came out and you momentarily lost sight of him causing you to panic, darting left and right to try and catch a glimpse of that red suit. After a few seconds you spotted the lean figure in red turn down an alley way at the side of the cinema. You breathed a sigh of relief, silently mocking yourself for being so desperate to keep track of this mysterious but charismatic man.

You felt a surge of excitement as you quietly rounded the corner of the alley way and peered into the semi-darkness. All you could hear was labored breathing, like someone had just run a mile. You slowly and carefully took a few more steps forward until you saw the figure of the clown man in the dim, orange hue of a distant street light. His back was gently arched and leaning up against the wall, his legs slightly bent, and his palms flat against the wall. His head was tilted back on the wall, his eyes closed, long eyelashes fluttering softly, and his red mouth slightly open and now panting gently. Your breath hitched, you didn’t think you had ever seen anything so beautiful in your life.

As you stepped forward your foot caught an old soda can lying there causing it to make a chinking sound which sounded much louder in the empty alley. The man’s head jerked up suddenly, emerald eyes wide and staring at you. For a fraction of a second he looked momentarily shocked and also…vulnerable. The angelic and child-like expression on his face made your heart clench. You didn’t have time to savour it though because no sooner was it there than it was gone, and he was raising himself up to his full height and sauntering over to you, a predatory look in his magnificent eyes. 

He was a few inches taller than you and looked down on you with such intensity that it made you wanna shrink away from him. “Oh look, it’s the busking girl. Did you follow me huh?? Tut-tut, so naughty…” His voice was higher than you expected with an almost innocent sounding quality to it, completely at odds with his now imposing demeanour. He brought his hand up and stroked your hair from the top of your head to the ends where he suddenly grabbed it and yanked on it, pulling you against him and causing you to cry out. “What am I gonna do with you huh??” he whispered in your ear, sending a frisson of electricity down your spine. He brought his other hand round to your ass and pulled you roughly against him, the force of it making you drop your guitar and bag on the dirty floor. He ground his hips into you and you could feel how hard he was under the soft material of his trousers and your body responded almost immediately, your pussy aching and wet with arousal.

You knew exactly what you wanted to do and you brought your hand round and slowly reached in-between your bodies. His eyes widened and he was at a loss for words as you started stroking his cock over the material, a mischievous glint in your eye. He watched you through lowered eyelids, his lips parted and panting steadily. You gently started to push him back against the wall while he was distracted by you stroking him. This surprising turn of events had caused him to loosen his grip on your hair and ass so you took the opportunity to sink down onto your knees.

You assumed by his reaction that this was not the way it was supposed to go. The surprised, vulnerable look was back as he looked down at you on your knees. You smiled up at him as you started rubbing his thighs reassuringly before undoing the zipper and gently coaxing his very hard cock out of his pants. He gasped loudly as you started pumping him gently and you thought his knees were going to buckle under him when you licked a stripe on the underside from the bottom to the top. He was so responsive you figured no-one had ever touched him like this before and the thought made your heart ache. How could such a beautiful creature still be a virgin?

You enveloped his aching cock with the warm heat of your mouth and started to move slowly up and down. You felt him suck in a breath and then let a long, low, sensuous groan tumble from his lips. You carried on moving your mouth gently up and down for a few minutes until you felt his body tense. “Oh…oh…FUCK…I’m gonna…” he whined. You immediately pulled your mouth away and made a ring around the base of his cock with your finger and thumb to prevent him releasing. “This is a fun game” you thought wickedly until you heard small whimpering noises and looked up to see his beautiful green eyes glistening with unshed tears. He looked so helpless and vulnerable, those big eyes pleading with you to let him cum, that you instantly felt guilty. You slowly brought your mouth to his cock again, all the while looking directly in those puppy dog eyes. You decided there and then to give this breathtaking man exactly what he deserves…you hollowed out your cheeks to create suction and went to town, using your right hand to pump what didn’t fit in your mouth and your left hand to gently caress his delightful ass. His hands immediately went to your hair and pulled as he thrusted into your mouth. Within a minute his whole body tensed up and you watched as he threw his head back with a cry, a look of pure ecstasy on his face, “oh-oh fuck...OH GOD….” and released his load into your mouth.

You swallowed as much as you could and pulled away, standing up to face him with some of his cum still dripping down the side of your chin. His grip on your hair loosened as you stood up and he brought his hands down to cup the sides of your face. “That was…unbelievable! Why did you…?” You shrugged. “You look like you needed it” you said. He brought a finger down and wiped off the cum that was still trickling down your chin and then brought the finger to his own mouth to suck it off. This simple sensual act reminded you that you were still very much in need of release, the throbbing between your legs more insistent now. You brought your hand up behind his head to pull him down for a kiss when a church bell in the distance chimed 6 o’clock. He stopped suddenly right before your lips met “oh-oh shit! I’ve got to go! I’m going to be on the Murray Franklin show in 30 minutes.” You felt a rush of disappointment but had already decided you were not going to let this beautiful man get away that easily. “I’ll walk with you, if that’s ok? I’m Y/N by the way…what’s your name?” “Nice to meet you Y/N” he said chuckling softly at the thought of the unusual way you met, “I’m Ar….Joker.”


End file.
